The real Gundam Seed
by SapphireDevil
Summary: The true story of Gundam Seed.........well in my mind. Its so differ from the series.Well story is WAY better than the summary im new so be nice PLz. R
1. Chapter 1

**The Real Gundam Seed **

Dis**claimer: Its not mine sadly but new characters and I do own they even my friend that's in here and they're might be o.o.c actually they are o.o.c **

Based on a true show(obviously)

-Chapter 1-

Prologue: In Gundam seed the story is based after the tragedy of Bloody Valentine, the Earth army started the war by destroying Janus7, a colony with coordinators. Enrage with the great tragedy, the coordinators made war with Earth. Then the war between the Plant and Earth began. Some of the coordinators that didn't want to go to the war went to Orb which is a neutral nation.

-

In Helopolis its was a normal day like all the other. When there was a enormous explosion outside. Everyone went out there and what they saw was a mushroom cloud of smoke. "What's going on" said one of the students. "Zaft is attacking, but why would they be attacking use" said one of the teachers. Tolle Koenig one of Sai's friends took Kira Yamato by he neck and said "You're a coordinater so why are they attacking us?". Kira said " I don't know why they're attacking us...I mean they may be attacking us because we have Gundams...I guess". Tolle let Kira's neck go and walked away, Kira gently rubbed his neck. "Everyone please remain clam and go to the evacuation stations please" said the news lady from the t.v downtown (a/n it's a big t.v). Everyone ran to the station but Kira, Tolle , Sai , Mirallia , and Kuzzey (I don't know why they're staying).

Mean while in after the explosion ended to 1 came from the mushroom cloud and attacked a different gundam named Strike and the other gundam's name is Buster and it attack Strike and hit the chest of the Gundam with its sword and the Strike fell back and crashed on an empty building. Strike tried to get back up but got knocked down from the Buster and couldn't get back up. The Buster left to destroy the rest in the city. The Strike's polit came out and dropped to her knees. Kira saw that and ran up to her and ... that's where I'm ending for now...don't you just love cliffhangers!

R&R plz


	2. Chapter 2

yo im back even though its only been day. And I no the first chapter was small so ill make this one long !

Disclaimer: don't own it so sad so sad but if I did it would b a movie and a soap opera

The real Gundam Seed

-Chapter 2-

Prologue: In Gundam seed the story is based after the tragedy of Bloody Valentine, the Earth army started the war by destroying Janus7, a colony with coordinators. Enrage with the great tragedy, the coordinators made war with Earth. Then the war between the Plant and Earth began. Some of the coordinators that didn't want to go to the war went to Orb which is a neutral nation.

-

The last time on The Real Gundam Seed ...The Strike's polit came out and dropped to her knees. Kira saw that and ran up to her and...

-

Kira ran up the mysterious women and asked" Are you alright?". The mysterious women said dully"Does it look like Im alright..I crashed into a building and that other gundam could have kill me with his fuckin sword...so im not alright!". Kira replied " actually crashing into a building isnt that bad and he didn't kill you cause then the gundam you have would have been destroyed and they would have to build it, which would be bad cause were now in war and Zaft don't have enough time to rebuild one gundam...araully they probably but that person in it probably wanted to stop fighting cause he was probably getting annoyed with you so he just knocked you down and I can see you he thought you were annoying". Tolle, Sai, Mira , and Kuzzey ran up to her too. "Wow you suck at piloting a gundam you know that lady honestly Mira would have done a better job piloting the gundam and she cant hit water if her fell out of a boat!" said Kuzzey while Mira was cracking her knuckles and said"Your face is going to meet the ground right now" and then BAM Kuzzey's face meet the ground for the first and probably not last time. The other were looking at her like this OO"Now who else wants to meet the ground along with Kuzzey here?"..." No one good well...you can go on now" Mira said smiling and dusting off her dress.

-Later-by like 30 mins.

Zaft attacked (again) The mysterious lady has a name now(wow) its Murrue Ramius Climbed in the Strike along with Kira (they said sorry for being all bitchy) and kira got in the polits sit and well...did what Murrue did but WAY better probably cause hes a coordinater...Kira defeated the Buster...and the Buster flow away to where ever Zaft is at the moment.

In Zaft- "What the fuck was that I've seen better piloting from a fuckin deaf mute(if you r a deaf mute person..im soooooo srry and put smoother person in your place!) that is in a intermediate school." yelled Patrick Zala (a chairman in PLANT) at Sigel Clyne(also a chairman but is with the Cylnefactor which is something really sucky and is too long to explain...im sooo lazy!) who polited the Buster. Sigel was going to say something, but something held him back. The PLANT chairman continued to yell some more at Sigel"You fucked up one of our gundams what the fuck was in your mind" ...Hope you ppl sont mind if I end here...nope thx cause I gtg to watch wwe so ill update soon very soon muwhahahhahahhahahahhaha...ha

So c ya!


	3. Chapter 3

Ok srry ...but I'll eventually update it soon im not doing it now cause I've been playing my fav RPG hopefully my next update will b longer than the other 2!


	4. Chapter 4

Last time on The real Gundam Seed Story (or somethin like that)...the Cylnefactor which is something really sucky and is too long to explain...im sooo lazy!) who polited the Buster.

Sigel was going to say something, but something held him back.

The PLANT chairman continued to yell some more at Sigel"You fucked up one of our gundams what the fuck was in your mind?"...TIME FOR ANOTHER STORY W00T!

Disclaimer- I do not own Gundam Seed if so...Lacus would never exist if she did exist she would be killed over and over again

-Chapter 3-

Sigel still didn't say anything I guess he was thinking how to kill Patrick Zala and make a book about it.

So Patrick continued talking (I don't feel like typing it)so anyway but he did say this"We're going to attack the rest of the miserable city and destroy its people Muwhahahaha...ha"

A completely random crew member came up and said"Was that necessary sir?" "No...now get back to work or I'll have you thrown off the building.

Mean while back at the damaged school some of the people that stayed behined kept bugging Murrue(so immature).

Tolle said "Stop bugging her for I get Mira on you" and they all stop.

Then Sai untied her and asked "Why did you fight where" Murrue said "Well Zaft attacked our base and stole 3 Gundams and we had to get them back so we fought" "Did you have to destroy our school cause I was on an awesome web site with hot babes on and..." Mira and the other girls slapped him.

Well anyway Zaft attacked again and Kira got in the Gundam afraid Murrue might kill everyone left the school and city.

But this time Buster brought some friends (I don't think he actually has friends but I had to say something )

This time Blitz, Duel, Buster and a Gim were all fighting Strike and Kira was obviously out number(yeah im not goin to right the fighting scene but you can imagin it!).

Anyway Kira made it out safe and alive (woohoo!).He jumped out the Strike and then there was a big ship hoovering over them and them it went to the side of the school and landed.

And the end of the ship(I don't remember what they call it) opened up and a man with grayish brown hair and gray kinda blue eyes came out.

And went up to Fllay and hugged her. And everyone was like 00 except Mira and she said "Hi Mr.Allster"

and im leavin ya'll herre and ill hopefully update soon! See ya


	5. Not a chapter

I have a comment for who don't like my story...IF U THINK ITS THAT BAD GET OVER IT AND STOP READING THE DAMN STORY AND I SAID IN THE SUMMARY THAT IT'S THE REAL GUNDAM SEED IN MY HEAD NOT YOURS MINE AND MY WRITING SKILL IT GOOD OK AND NOT ALL STORIES ARE ACCURATE IN INFORMATION and im talkin 2 Haru Hotaru and stargazzer605 its my story and its how I want to write if u have a problem suck it up. Thats all.

Oh and if u haven't guessed this isnt a story just a message to a few people. And if anyone else have a problem with it I really don't care bout ur opinion if I did I would ask for it and I didnt . I should update soon mayb cause school starts in like 2 weeks and we have to go shoppin soon so yea. Later


	6. Again not a chapter

Ok yesterday I typed a comment to a few people cause they really pissed me off a lot and when I get pissed off its not pretty so I hold a grudge for 2 people so I decided to discontinue the story thanks to Haru Hotaru and stargazzer605 so if u have a problem take it out on those 2 and I had pairings and they were a lot so I didn't write them cause my original copy was on paper and still is so bye.


End file.
